Użytkownik:I'MYØURBO$$4YØURLIFE/Muzyka
Tutaj będą przedstawione rankingi wokalistów oraz ich piosenek. Oczywiście to tylko mój gust! Oznaczenia do wokalistów : - Prawdziwa Legenda Muzyki! : - Wspaniały Artysta! : - Bardzo Dobry, wręcz Świetny Artysta! : - Ma dużo fajnych utworów, ale czegoś mu/niej brakuje, żeby być wyżej. : - Spoko Wokalista, lubię go/jej słuchać. : - Ten artysta jest ok, naprawdę zasługuje na szacunek. : - Może być, nic nie mam do tej osoby. : - Nie przepadam, ale szanuję za wkład do muzyki. : - Nie Lubię. : - Nienawidzę, nie cenię w żaden sposób. : - Zakończ Karierę Muzyczną. Ranking Wokalistki #'Avril Lavigne' #'Beyonce' #'Britney Spears' #'Doda' #'Bonnie Tyler' #'Sandra' #'Christina Aguilera' #'INNA' #'Katy Perry' #'Marina And The Diamonds' #'Madonna' #'Alexandra Stan' #'Lana Del Rey' Wokaliści #'XXXTentacion (1998-2018) *' #'Lil Skies' #'21 Savage' #'Michael Jackson (1958-2009) *' #'George Michael (1963-2016) *' #'Basshunter' #'Flo Rida' #'Quebonafide' #'Adam Lambert' Zespoły #'Guns n' Roses' #'Aerosmith' #'Virgin' #'ABBA' #'Metallica' #'Destiny's Child' #'The Black Eyed Peas' #'Roxette' #'Wham!' #'The Cranberries' #'Taconafide' #'Die Antwoord' Oznaczenia do piosenek : - Legendarne! : - Wspaniałe! : - Bardzo Dobre, wręcz Świetne! : - Dobra Robota! : - Spoko. : - Jest Ok. : - Średnie. : - Nie Mój Gust, ale szanuję. : - Nie Lubię. : - Okropne to jest, jednym słowem - Porażka. : - Tragedia, czyli Najgorsze Piosenki Wszechczasów. Piosenki 21 Savage: #'Amy Winehouse' #'Never' #'21 Guns' #'Bad Business' #'No Peace' #'No Heart' #'Dead People' #'Special' #'Oh Ok' #'GXD' #'Close My Eyes' #'X' #'21 Way' #'Savage' #'Lord Forgive Me' #'No Advance' #'Motorcycle' #'Famous' #'Valentine' #'Feel It' #'Mad Stalkers' #'Nothin New' #'Wow' #'Rap Saved Me' #'Baby Girl' #'Numb' #'Bad Guy' #'Darth Vader' #'Gang' #'Cocky' #'100' #'Bank Account' #'Ghostface Killers' #'My Choppa Hate Niggas' ABBA: #'The Winner Takes It All ' #'Money Money Money ' #'One of Us ' #'Dancing Queen' #'Take A Chance On Me' #'Gimme Gimme Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)' #'The Name Of The Game' #'Mamma Mia ' #'Happy New Year ' #'Fernando ' #'I Have A Dream' #'My Love My Life' #'SOS ' #'When All Is Said And Done' #'Lay All Your Love On Me ' #'The Day Before You Came ' #'Cassandra ' #'The Visitors' #'One Man, One Woman' #'Knowing Me, Knowing You ' #'That's Me' #'So Long ' #'Ring Ring' #'Our Last Summer ' #'Eagle ' #'Chiquitita ' #'Summer Night City ' #'Waterloo' #'Voulez-Vous' #'Under Attack ' #'I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do' #'On And On And On' #'Thank You For The Music ' #'Super Trouper' #'Does Your Mother Know' #'Head Over Heels' #'Bang A-Boomerang ' Adam Lambert: #'Whataya Want From Me' #'Another Lonely Night' #'If I Had You' #'Better Than I Know Myself' #'For Your Entertainment' #'Time for Miracles' #'Ghost Town' #'Welcome To The Show' Aerosmith: #'Crazy' #'Cryin' ' #'Janie's Got A Gun' #'Dream On' #'Come Together' #'I Don't Want To (Wanna) Miss A Thing' #'Falling in Love' #'Angel' #'Last Child' #'Walk This Way' #'Love In An Elevator' #'What It Takes' #'Fly Away From Here' #'Dude (Looks Like A Lady)' #'Amazing' #'Jaded' #'Livin' On The Edge' #'Home Tonight' #'Pink' #'Walk On Water' #'Back In The Saddle' #'The Other Side' #'Rag Doll' #'Hole In The Soul' #'Blind Man' #'Deuces Are Wild' #'Draw The Line' #'Eat The Rich' Alexandra Stan: #'Ecouté' #'Thanks For Leaving' #'I Did It Mama!' #'Get Back (ASAP)' #'Call The Police' #'Miami' #'Lollipop (Param Pam Pam)' #'1.000.000' #'Mr.Saxobeat' #'Motive' #'Lemonade' #'We Wanna' #'Synchronize' #'Boy Oh Boy' #'Alone' #'Cliche (Hush Hush)' #'Give Me Your Everything' #'Dance' #'Balans' #'Noi 2' #'Mami' #'Save The Night' #'Get What You Give' #'Vanilla Chocolat' #'Coco Banana' #'Cherry Pop' #'Au Gust Ziele' #'9 Lives' #'Boom Pow' #'All My People' Avril Lavigne: #'Nobody's Home' #'Slipped Away' #'When You're Gone' #'I Will Be' #'My Happy Ending' #'Innocence' #'Wish You Were Here' #'Keep Holding On' #'I'm With You' #'Hush Hush' #'Remember When' #'Don't Tell Me' #'Not Enough' #'Mobile' #'Freak Out' #'Alice' #'Complicated' #'Knockin' On Heaven's Door' #'Get Over It' #'Alone' #'Who Knows' #'Losing Grip' #'I Love You' #'How Does It Feel' #'Girlfriend' #'Everything Back But You' #'4 Real' #'Forgotten' #'Tomorrow' #'Here's To Never Growing Up' #'Let Me Go' #'Everybody Hurts' #'Hot' #'Thing I'll Never Say' #'I Don't Have To Try' #'Take Me Away' #'Stop Standing There' #'Anything but Ordinary' #'Why' #'Falling Down' #'How You Remind Me' #'The Scientist' #'My World' #'Naked' #'Falling Into History' #'Tomorrow You Didn't' #'Runaway' #'What The Hell' #'Together' #'Hello Heartache' #'17' #'Darlin' #'Unwanted' #'Contagious' #'Sk8er Boi' #'You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet' #'Smile' #'He Wasn't' #'I Always Get What I Want' #'I Can Do Better' #'Slippin' On Sunshine' #'Give You What You Like' #'Nobody's Fool' #'Fly' #'Bad Reputation' #'One of Those Girls' #'I Don't Give' #'Let Go' #'Fall To Pieces' #'You Never Satisfy Me' #'Once and for Real' #'Push' #'Black Star' #'Bitchin' Summer' #'Goodbye' #'Headset' #'Rock n' Roll' #'Bad Girl' #'Hello Kitty' #'The Best Damn Thing' Basshunter: #'Every Morning' #'I Promised Myself' #'Now You're Gone' #'Saturday' #'I Miss You' #'Angel In The Night' #'Boten Anna' #'All I Ever Wanted' #'Dota' Beyoncé/Destiny's Child/The Carters: #'If I Were A Boy' #'Runnin' (Lose It All)' #'Halo' #'Crazy In Love' #'Beautiful Liar' #'Irreplaceable' #'Bootylicious' #'Drunk In Love' #'Stronger' #'Survivor' #'Heaven' #'Listen' #'7/11' #'Hold Up' #'Countdown' #'Pretty Hurts' #'Independent Woman Pt.1' #'Me, Myself And I' #'Dangerously In Love' #'Say My Name' #'Disappear' #'Soldier' #'Put It In A Love Song' #'Lose My Breath' #'Formation' #'Say Yes' #'With Me Part I' #'Girl' #'Baby Boy' #'Single Ladies' #'Broken-Hearted Girl' #'XO' #'Bills, Bills, Bills' #'Sorry' #'Walk On Water' #'Telephone' #'Emotion' #'No, No, No Pt.1' #'Rather Die Young' #'I Got That' #'Hymn For The Weekend' #'Green Light' #'Start Over' #'Love On Top' #'Best Thing I Never Had' #'Partition' #'Diva' #'Sweet Dreams' #'Scared of Lonely' #'Run The World (Girls)' #'Work It Out' #'Ring The Alarm' #'Why Don't You Love Me' #'Perfect' #'Jealous' #'Welcome To Hollywood' #'Smash Into You' #'Apeshit' #'No, No, No Pt.2' #'Party' #'Naughty Girl' #'Yonce' #'Flawless' #'Suga Mama' #'Deja Vu' #'Ego' #'Mi Gente' #'Video Phone' #'Feeling Myself' Bonnie Tyler: #'Holding Out For A Hero' #'The Best' #'It's A Heartache' #'Total Eclipse Of The Heart' #'Making Love Out Of Nothing At All' #'Say Goodbye' #'Have You Ever See The Rain?' #'I Put a Spell On You' #'If You Were A Woman (And I Was A Man)' #'The Rose' #'If I Sing You A Love Song' #'Loving You's A Dirty Job' #'Angel Of The Morning' #'Take Me Back' #'Here She Comes' #'Si Demain... (Turn Around)' #'Sem Limites Pra Sonhar' #'Lost In France' #'Bitter Blue' #'Learn To Fly' Britney Spears: #'Where Are You Now?' #'Someday (I Will Understand)' #'Everytime' #'Gimme More' #'Outrageous' #'Break The Ice' #'Criminal' #'Out From Under' #'Womanizer' #'Perfume' #'3' #'Lucky' #'Toxic' #'Stronger' #'Sometimes' #'Shattered Glass' #'If U Seek Amy' #'Oops... I Did It Again!' #'Dear Diary' #'(You Drive Me) Crazy' #'Work Bitch' #'Unusual You' #'Till The World Ends' #'I'm A Slave 4 You' #'Born To Make You Happy' #'...Baby One More Time!' #'I'm Not Agirl, Not Yet A Woman' #'My Baby' #'Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know' #'Radar' #'Circus' #'I Wanna Go' #'Do Somethin'' #'Hold It Against Me' #'Piece of Me' #'Ooh La La' #'I Love Rock n' Roll' #'My Prerogative' #'Alien' #'From The Bottom Of MY Broken Heart' #'Overprotected' #'Scream & Shout' #'Pretty Girls' #'Kill The Lights' #'Slumber Party' #'Boys' #'Me Against The Music' #'Trip 2 Your Heart' #'Make Me...' Christina Aguilera: #'Hurt' #'Lift Me Up' #'Por Siempre Tu/I Turn To You' #'The Voice Within' ' #'You Lost Me' #'Genie In A Bottle' #'Pero Me Querdo Tu Di' #'Twice' #'Oh Mother' #'Mercy on Me' #'Come On Over You (All I Want Is You)' #'Tilt' Ya Head Back' #'Moves Like Jagger' #'What A Girl Wants' #'Your Body' #'Do What U Want' #'Beautiful' #'Soar' #'Lady Marmalade' #'Accelerate' #'Say Something' #'Reflection' #'Keeps Gettin' Better' #'Feel This Moment' #'Tell Me' #'Fall In Line' #'Fighter' #'Like I Do' #'Can't Hold Us Down' #'Maria' #'Save Me from Myself' #'Nobody Wants To Be Lonely' #'Show Me How You Burlesque' #'Candyman' #'Ain't No Other Man' #'Car Wash' #'Express' #'Telepathy' #'Not Myself Tonight' #'Dirrty' #'I Hate Boys' Doda/Virgin: #'2 Bajki' #'Nie Daj Się' #'Szansa' #'Dziękuję' #'Znak Pokoju' #'Rany' #'Katharsis' #'Mam Tylko Ciebie' #'Dżaga' #'XXX' #'Twa Energia' #'Bad Girls' #'Kolejny Raz' #'Nie Zawiedź Mnie' #'Sens' #'High Life' #'Kopiuj-Wklej' #'Miłość na Etat' #'Muzyki Moc' #'Electrode' #'Nie Pytaj Mnie' #'Titanium' #'Riotka' #'FUCK IT' #'Niebezpieczne Kobiety' Flo Rida: #'Sugar' #'Wild Ones' #'Club Can't Handle Me' #'Where Them Girls At' #'I Cry' #'Goin' In' #'Right Round' #'Bad Boys' #'Low' #'Good Feeling' #'My House' #'Elevator' #'Feel It' #'How I Feel' #'In The Ayer' #'G.D.F.R.' #'Jump' #'Whistle' #'Let It Roll' #'Turn Around (5,4,3,2,1)' #'I Don't Like It, I Love It' #'Hangover' #'Zillionaire' #'Troublemaker' George Michael/Wham!: #'One More Try' #'Last Christmas' #'Praying For Time' #'Freedom'90' #'Careless Whisper' #'Mother's Pride' #'Father Figure' #'I Want Your Sex' #'Faith' #'Monkey' #'A Different Corner' #'Wake Me Up Before You Go Go!' #'Club Tropicana' #'Somebody To Love' #'Freedom' #'Young Guns (Go For It!)' #'If I Told You That ' #'Jesus To A Child' #'Everything She Wants' #'Love's Need Of Love Today' #'I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me)' #'December Song' #'Where Did Your Heart Go? ' #'The Edge Of Heaven' #'I'm Your Man' #'Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me' #'Kissing A Fool' #'Wham Rap! (Enjoy What You Do)' #'As' #'Heal The Pain' #'You Have Been Loved' #'Cowboys And Angels' #'Amazing' #'Bad Boys' #'Killer/Papa Was A Rollin' Stone' #'Spinning The Wheel' #'Older' #'Too Funky' #'Fastlove ' #'Flawless (Go To The City)' #'Outside' #'Shoot The Dog' #'Freeek!' Guns n' Roses: #'Don't Cry' #'November Rain' #'Knockin' On Heaven's Door' #'Sweet Child o'Mine' #'You Could Be Mine' #'Live And Let Die' #'Estranged' #'Yesterdays' #'Nightrain' #'Paradise City' #'Sympathy For The Devil' #'Civil War' #'Patience' #'It's So Easy' #'Ain't It Fun' #'Since I Don't Have You' #'Garden of Eden' #'Dead Horse' #'Chinese Democracy' #'Welcome To The Jungle' INNA: #'Amazing' #'More Than Friends (solo)' #'Endless' #'Cola Song' #'Diggy Down' #'INNdiA' #'Love' #'10 Minutes' #'Be My Lover' #'Call The Police' #'Rendez-Vous' #'Sun Is Up' #'Heaven' #'Wow' #'In Your Eyes' #'Love Yourself' #'Say It With Your Body' #'Un Momento' #'More Than Friends (ft. Daddy Yankee)' #'Yalla' #'Hot' #'Deja Vu' #'Club Rocker' #'Gimme Gimme' #'We Wanna' #'Crazy Sexy Wild' #'I Need You For Christmas' #'Nirvana' #'Ruleta' #'Spre Mare' #'Tropical' #'Me Gusta' #'Fade Away' #'Summer In December' #'Show Me The Way' #'Caliente' #'Bad Boys' #'Bop Bop' #'J'Adore' #'Good Time' Katy Perry: #'Rise' #'Firework' #'The One That Got Away' #'Dark Horse' #'Thinking of You' #'E.T.' #'Last Friday Night' #'Part of Me' #'Roar' #'Chained To The Rhythm' #'California Gurls' #'Teenage Dream' #'Hot n' Cold' #'If We Never Meet Again' #'Unconditionality' #'Birthday' #'This Is How We Do' #'Wide Awake' #'I Kissed A Girl ' #'Swish Swish' #'Feels' #'Waking Up in Vegas' #'Bon Appetit' #'Starstukk' #'Ur So Gay' #'Hey Hey Hey' Lana Del Rey: #'Groupie Love' #'Summertime Sadness' #'Shades of Cool' #'Summer Bummer' #'Ridin' ' #'Brooklyn Baby' #'White Mustang' #'Yound And Beautiful' #'Once Upon A Dream' #'High By The Beach' #'Born To Die' #'Burning Desire' #'Carmen' #'Ultraviolence' #'Video Games' #'Ride' #'Love' #'National Anthem' #'Blue Jeans' #'West Coast' #'Lust For Life' #'Music To Watch Boys To' Lil Skies: #'Tell My Haters' #'I Know You' #'Red Roses' #'Lust' #'Nowadays' #'Cloudy Skies' #'Signs of Jealousy' #'Lonely' #'Fake' #'Lavagirl' #'Rude' #'Welcome to the Rodeo' #'Da Sauce' Madonna: #'Frozen' #'La Isla Bonita' #'What It Feels Like For A Girl' #'The Power of Goodbye' #'Sorry' #'Give It 2 Me' #'Live To Tell' #'Girl Gone Wild' #'Secret' #'Oh Father' #'This Used To Be My Playground' #'Crazy For You' #'Hung Up' #'Material Girl' #'4 Minutes' #'Nothing Really Matters' #'Like A Prayer' #'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' #'I'll Remember' #'Give Me All Your Lovin'' #'Open Your Heart' #'Take A Bow' #'Die Another Day' #'Ray of Light' #'Miles Away' #'Don't Tell Me' #'Into The Groove' #'Rain' #'Who's That Girl' #'Papa Don't Preach' #'Celebration' #'Justify My Love' #'American Life' #'Express Yourself' #'American Pie' #'Borderline' #'Bad Girl' #'Holiday' #'Like A Virgin' #'Music' #'Dress You Up' #'Me Against The Music' #'Erotica' #'Vogue' #'True Blue' #'Cherish' #'Deeper And Deeper' #'Bitch, I'm Madonna' Marina And The Diamonds: #'Lies' #'Starring Role' #'I'm A Ruin' #'How To Be A Heartbreaker' #'Teen Idle' #'Blue' #'Hollywood ' #'Fear & Loathing ' #'Shampain ' #'Immortal ' #'Forget ' #'I'm Not A Robot ' #'Buy The Stars' #'Power & Control' #'Bubblegum Bitch' #'Sex Yeah' #'Radioactive' #'Obsessions' #'Primadonna' #'Savages' #'Mowgli's Road' #'Oh No!' #'Electra Heart' #'Homewrecker' #'Froot ' Metallica: #'The Unforgiven' #'Enter Sandman' #'Nothing Else Matters' #'Sad but True' #'Turn The Page' #'Hero of The Day' #'The Memory Remains' #'Fade To Black' #'Until It Sleeps' #'Master of Puppets' #'My Friend of Mysery' #'Tuesday's Gone' #'Loverman' #'The Unforgiven II' #'I Disappear' #'Hardwired' #'Wherever I May Roam' #'The Day That Never Comes' #'Whiskey In The Jar' #'Mama Said' #'Fuel' #'Frantic' #'No Leaf Closer' #'Bleeding Me' #'The Unnaimed Feeling' #'Thorn Within' #'Now That We're Dead' #'Die, Die, My Darling' #'My Apocalypse' #'Harveater of Show' #'Seek & Destroy' #'Spit Out The Bone' #'St.Anger' #'One' #'Cyanide' #'Creeping Death' Michael Jackson: #'Give In To Me' #'Beat It' #'Bad' #'Billie Jean' #'Earth Song' #'Dirty Diana' #'Thriller' #'You Are Not Alone' #'Leave Me Alone' #'Smooth Criminal' #'Will You Be There' #'Liberian Girl' #'Man In The Mirror' #'Cry' #'Who Is It' #'Human Nature' #'Black Or White' #'Another Part Of Me' #'Heal The World' #'The Way You Make Me Feel' #'Blood On The Dance Floor' #'Scream' #'Jam' #'The Girl Is Mine' #'Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough' #'You Rock My World' #'The Don't Care About Us' #'One More Chance' #'Ghosts' #'Rock With You' #'Come Together' #'In The Closet' #'Speed Demon' #'Remember The Time' #'You Rock My World' #'Hollywood Tonight' #'She's Out Of My Life' #'Pretty Young Thing' #'Childhood' #'A Place With No Name' #'Stranger In Moscow' #'Hold My Hand' #'Slave To The Rhythm' Quebonafide/Taconafide: #'Bogini' #'Kawa i Xanax' #'8 Kobiet' #'Half Dead' #'Metallica 808' #'C'est la Vie' #'Madagaskar' #'Quebonahombre' #'Zorza' #'Art-B' #'Bumerang' #'Candy' #'Znaki Zapytania' #'Tamagotchi' #'Kryptowaluty' #'Między Słowami' #'Odyseusz' Roxette: #'It Must Have Been Love' #'Listen To Your Heart' #'Spending My Time' #'Sleeping In My Car' #'Mil And Toast And Honey' #'Almost Unreal' #'Wish I Could Fly' #'The Look' #'Fading Like A Flower' #'Joyride' #'The Big L' #'Dangerous' #'How Do You Do!' #'Crash! Boom! Bang!' Sandra: #'Everlasting Love' #'(I'll Never Be) Maria Magdalena' #'In The Heat Of The Night' #'Hiroshima' #'Innocent Love' #'Loreen' #'Hi!Hi!Hi!' #'Midnight Man' #'Little Girl' #'We'll Be Together' #'Don't Be Agressive' #'Heaven Can Wait' #'Around My Heart' #'Secret Land' The Black Eyed Peas: #'My Humps' #'Where Is The Love? (2003)' #'I Gotta Feeling' #'Shut Up' #'Meet Me Halfway' #'Boom Boom Pow' #'Rock That Body' #'The Time (Dirty Bit)' #'Don't Stop The Party' #'Imma Be' #'Just Can't Get Enough' #'Don't Phunk With My Heart' #'Don't Lie' #'Pump It' #'Where Is The Love? (2016)' #'Let's Get It Started' #'Street Livin' #'Hey Mama' The Cranberries: #'When You're Gone' #'Zombie' #'Ode To My Family' #'Free To Decide' #'Promises' #'Dreams' #'Salvation' #'Analyse' #'Hollywood' #'Ridiculous Thoughts' #'I Can't Be With You' #'Just My Imagination' #'Animal Instinct' #'Time Is Ticking Out' #'Linger' #'Sunday' XXXTentacion: #'changes' #'Teeth' #'WingRiddenAngel' #'KING' #'Orlando' #'Skin' #'Never' #'Looking for a star' #'Everybody Dies In Their Nightmares' #'Numb' #'Hope' #'Amy Winehouse' #'Moonlight' #'Alone, part 3' #'The remedy for a broken heart' #'Let's Pretend We're Numb' #'I am depressed' #'Hate Will Never Win' #'Angel' #'Find Me' #'Save Me' #'KILL ME' #'Before I Close My Eyes' #'Ayala (Outro)' #'King Of The Dead' #'Jocelyn Flores' #'NEVER' #'Alone, part 1' #'I Don't Wanna Do This Anymore' #'The Fall' #'Carry On' #'Dead Inside (Interlude)' #'Depression & Obsession' #'Again' #'Look At Me!' #'Imagination' #'A Message To Tina Belcher' #'Valentine' #'SAD!' #'I spoke to the devil in Miami, he said everything would be fine' #'Run Up On Me' #'Alone, part 2' #'Xxxanax' #'Vice City' #'Revenge' #'100' #'fuck love' #'YuNg BrAtZ' #'Don't Test Me' #'RIP Roach'